lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Local Shops
A list of shops can also be viewed here at the Housing Post! The map to the left shows the locations of all the shops. All Passions (L) *Rhyme (?) *Originally started by Shiki Masaki, Haruhi now holds the keys to the shop, mostly in a stubborn refusal to let the memories go. It was a custom clothing design store. Bakery (J) *Rapunzel One of four shops in a building, the bakery offers any sort of baked goods that people would want or request. It is typically well stocked with basics like cookies, cupcakes, and tarts. Celsius Tear (Tea Shop) (H) *Sheena Fujibayashi Located on the second floor over the Welcome Center. Clothing Shop © *Unmanned Contains most clothes that arrive in Luceti. What a character finds here is whatever outfit they were wearing when they were brought to Luceti's world. If it was damaged, it should be repaired; if it was ruined, it would be replaced. On occasion, depending on how long the character has been in Luceti, other outfits or accessories they owned previously might also show up here. The shop also has generic clothing available. Cloud Nine (F) *Currently unmanned. Night club situated on the second floor of Seventh Heaven. They have all sorts of drinks, a small kitchen so they can serve appetizers (menu to come eventually), and have nightly performances by musicians. Barring any events or situations that might prevent the club from being opened, it's open every night from 6-10 (9 if it's a slow night or something comes up). ...At least when someone is running it, presumably. The Convenience Shop (I) *Shikamaru Meant to carry items such as soda, ice cream, basically anything people would want to grab but not go all the way to the grocery for. Once was the pizza shop. Flonne's Flower Shop of Love (K) *Raine Sage Contains flowers, plants, and various garden supplies. None of the items generate there, but it's kept well stocked. Good Spirits Bar (E) * Buffy Summers The Good Spirits Bar contains drinks from many worlds, including non-alcoholic and specialty ones. Vampires may find blood subsitutes here. Grocery Store (B) *Unmanned Food! In short: think of an average, every day grocery store, and remove any food that requires something specific like a microwave/toaster/blender to make it. For the most part, it's just generic meal-making foodstuffs. Occasionally something weird or world-specific might show up (like a character finding flan cake, Pocky, or molepig steak) but it's usually normal every-world food. The grocery store was destroyed by Aku on March 1st, a day after a Love Experiment had ended. It was self-repaired in a matter of hours. Item Shop (P) *Rogue Contains most miscellaneous items that arrive in Luceti. This shop is for anything that doesn't fit into the categories of the other shops. Items such as household objects, building supplies and tools, furniture, craft supplies, climbing equipment, to list a few, are organized into small sections throughout the store. Pretty much anything that isn't technological or overly complex can probably be found there; just remember that this is a simple village without a lot of resources, so don't go crazy. There are no electronic appliances and no vehicles. There's also no curative items from other worlds (potions, gels, stuff like that); Luceti has the clinic and herbal remedies for most illnesses, plus the healing magic. Seventh Heaven Restaurant (F) *Rin A restaurant that serves the populace. Started by Tifa, it has now gone through several owners. Coffee Shop (M) *Natasha Shares a building with the flower shop, the bakery, and All Passions. Set to open sometime in 2013. Weapon Shop / Smithy (D) *Sokka, Winry, Raven Currently known as the "Slash & Crash" (a name used only by Sokka), the weapon shop was formerly run by Lloyd Irving and Edward, at which time it was called "Lloyd and Edward's Awesome Smithy." The workers occasionally take special orders and repair jobs. It is specially equipped with a couch in the entrance. Newly arrived weapons (belonging to New Feathers) are typically put on display to make it easier for their owners to claim. More dangerous weapon, such as guns (and their ammunition), are cataloged and kept in storage for safekeeping. Sokka began to keep his weapons separate from the others and "charge" for requests during his death penalty in 2013. Shop FAQ Q: Can I run a shop? How do I get a shop? Some of the shops are player-run! If a building becomes free for whatever reason, please consult a mod about claiming it. If we think it's a necessary or useful shop idea, feel free to go about implementing your idea ICly, though you might want to wait a little while before doing so - your character might not notice immediately that the building is free, after all! Have no fear, though; once you've talked to a mod and have been approved, the building is yours, so take your time with it. : If there are no buildings free, sorry, you're out of luck. You can, however, try to recruit people to help you build a place of your own, or just run a shop out of your own house or apartment. If your character manages this, feel free to drop a note on the housing post about it, and if it's still around next time the map is edited, we can add it in. Category:The Nitpicker's Guide Category:Businesses Category:Locations